poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek, Donkey and our heroes arrive at Duloc/The Colosseum Brawl
Here's how Shrek, Donkey and our heroes arrive at Duloc and the Colosseum brawl goes in The Corpse Bride and Thorax meet Shrek. Donkey: There, right there, that's Duloc. I told you I'd find it. Shrek: So, that must be Lord Farquaad, the Storm King, Lord Tirek, King Sombra, Lord Barkis Bittern, Queen Chrysalis, and Evil Emperor Zurg's Castle. Donkey: That's the place. Shining Armor: I've never seen a castle this big! Cadance: Neither have I. Twilight: It's so much bigger than yours, and Canterlot's! Thorax: And Ponyville's too. Starlight Glimmer: Only, it's square. Emily (Corpse Bride): So glad Starlight thought of this. Victor: Me too. Shrek: Do you think maybe they're compensating for something? (laughs) Tuffnut: Pun intended! You just said "compensating", and Johann, Viggo and Krogan might be-- Astrid: We get it, Tuff. Man: Welcome to the Annual Duloc Tournament! The show's about to begin! Shrek: Hey, you! Man: Ogre! Shrek: No, I'm not gonna eat you! I just want.... Man: (sobbing) Why? Why, why, why, why? William: This place is weird. Nell: Oh, my husband says such foolish things. Ignore him. William: Ah, yes, it's usually the best. Maudeline: Will the mortification never cease? It'll be years before we can show ourselves in public again. What shall we do? Finis: We shall, um.... Victoria: Find this Farquaad guy and get out of here? Finis: Yes. We must find Larquaad-- Victor: Farquaad. Finis: Whatever. --and get out of here. Discord: Hey, that's Victoria's idea! Astrid: Can we please just stay on task? What's the plan, Discord? Starlight? Thorax? Great and Powerful Trixie? Trixie: Please. Call me Trixie. The Storm King: (announcing) That champion shall have the honor-- No, no. The privilege. --to go fourth and rescue the lovely Princess Skystar from the fiery chief of the dragon. If, for any reason, the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner-up will take his place, and so on and so fourth. Lord Farquaad: Thank you, Storm King. Thank you for that. King Sombra: Some of you may die, but it's a sacrifice we're willing to make. Lord Tirek: My lord, I wanted to give you something. Lord Farquaad: Go on. Lord Tirek: This was given to me by someone very close to me. I give to you now as a sign of my gratitude and loyalty. Evil Emperor Zurg: Let the tournament begin! Mira (BLOSC): Evil Emperor Zurg! Lord Farquaad: What is that?! Evil Emperor Zurg: Team Lightyear?! Lord Farquaad: Oh, it's hideous! Shrek: Oh, that's not very nice. at Donkey and our heroes Donkey: (nods) Rarity: That's right! Shrek: It's just a donkey, a few ponies, 76 dragons and humans, corpses, 2 changelings, a gargoyle, a draconequus, Autobots, Ugly Dolls, and Space Rangers. Donkey: Huh? Lord Farquaad: Indeed. The Storm King: Should we kill them, Chrysalis? Queen Chrysalis: No. I have a better idea. People of Duloc, we give you our champion! Twilight: What? The Storm King: Congratulations, Princess Twilight, you've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest. Fizzlepop: Quest? We're already on a quest. A quest to get Ponyville back! Lord Farquaad: Ponyville? Rarity: Yes! Ponyville! Rainbow: Yeah! Where you dumped those fairytale creatures! Lord Tirek: Indeed. Evil Emperor Zurg: Alright, I'll make you a deal. Go on this quest for us, and we will give you Ponyville back. Starlight: Exactly the way it was? The Storm King: Down to the last pony village. Applejack: And the squatters? Warp Darkmatter: As good as gone. Maud: What kind of quest?